Oh, du fröhliche
by Turmwache
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte zu Weihnachten, ein Zwischenfall auf Atlantis, sozusagen. Aber lest selbst...


Personen: John Sheppard, Aiden Ford, ein paar Marines, Dr. McKay, noch mehr Marines, und Dr. Weir.  
>Entstehung: 6.12.2011<br>Rating: ... K+ (G)  
>Kategorie: Leicht besinnlich, aber eher milde Action<br>Zeit: Ein bisschen eine "Was wäre, wenn..." - Geschichte, da es wegen der Wraithbelagerung eigentlich nicht so kommen kann. Ich setze das mal während der zweiten Season an, weiß aber nicht genau, auf welche Zeit bei unseren Helden der irdische Monat Dezember fällt.  
>Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, hiermit wird kein Geld verdient, ... und fröhliche Weihnacht :-).<p>

.

Oh, du Fröhliche

.

.

"Ziehen, zieht!", presste Shepard zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Seine Stimme war gedämpft, ob der Kraftanstrengung wegen, den schweren Tannenbaum noch ein paar Meter weiter zu schaffen, oder, weil sein Gesicht in den - piksenden - Nadeln verborgen war, ließ sich nicht sagen.  
>"Ja, Sir.", antwortete Ford und ging noch etwas weiter in die Knie. Er zog aus aller Kraft, sein ganzes Gewicht setzte er ein.<br>Neben ihm tat eine Gruppe Marines dasselbe.  
>Sheppard fühlte, wie sich die auch nicht eben leichte Christbaumhalterung nach vorne bewegte. "Ja, wieder ein Stück. Noch mal!" feuerte er die Leute an, die halfen. Auch ohne Baum hätten sie mehrere Helfer gebraucht, diesen Ständer durch den Raum zu schaffen. Sie hätten auch warten können, bis die rollbaren Untersätze frei wurden, doch hatten sie dann nichts zu tun, und eben so war die Idee entstanden, den Baum bis dahin schon mal ein paar Meter zu rutschen.<br>Sheppard drückte mit aller Kraft, gegen den Baum gelehnt, Schweiß zeichnete an seinem Rücken in dunklen Flecken eine Karte der Anstrengung.  
>"Wo genau führt dieses Kabel dann hin?" fragte Ford schnaufend. Er verfolgte das Kabel der Lichterkette, dessen anderes Ende, der Stecker, lose am Boden herumrutschte.<br>"Dort hinten." Einer der Marine deutete es ihm. "McKay sucht gerade ein Verlängerungskabel, das dann an den Naquadareaktor angeschlossen wird. Fragen Sie mich nicht nach den Feinheiten." fügte er grinsend an.  
>"Okay. Das heißt, wir müssen hier eine Kurve machen." Ford hielt inne und auch die anderen schauten kurz auf, um ihr Ziel, den endgültigen Standort, in Augenschein zu nehmen. "Nicht mehr weit. Das schaffen wir!" gab Ford vor. Die anderen nickten.<br>Ein lautes Geräusch schreckte sie auf. Der Einwahlalarm ertönte, und das Gate wählte erschreckend schnell an.  
>"Weg!" brüllte Sheppard und sprintete zur Seite, den nächsten Marine mit sich ziehend.<br>Ford rannte auf die Treppe zu, die anderen sprangen gegen die Wand. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatten sie sich verteilt, da stürmte ein atemloses Team aus dem Gate. "Wraith! Wraith überall!" riefen sie im Vorbeirennen.  
>Sheppard starrte ihnen fassungslos nach, bekam nicht richtig mit, wie sie in den Kontrollraum liefen, wie sie Dr. Weir verständigten.<br>"Der Baum." flüsterte Ford tonlos. Er hob wie in Zeitlupe den Stecker vom Boden auf, starrte das Kabel an, das nun nicht mehr zum Baum führte. Nirgends führte es mehr hin.

Der Baum existierte nicht mehr.

Schweigend schauten sie sich an. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen.

Sheppard sah McKay die Treppe herunterspringen, in seinen Armen ein dickes Kabelbündel. "Das hier reicht auf alle Fälle, ist hundert Meter lang!" rief er hinter dem Kabel hervor.  
>"Wo..." es war nicht mal eine richtige Frage von ihm. Er hatte gleich kapiert. "Oh." Verdattert starrte er auf den leeren Raum vor dem Gate. Ford hielt ihm das abgeschnittene Kabelende entgegen. Kein einziges Licht war mehr dran, die hatte der Ereignishorizont zusammen mit dem Baum entfernt.<br>"Aber... aber diesmal... das war nicht ich!" McKay fand als erster die Sprache wieder. Anklagend schaute er in die Runde.  
>"Schon gut." Sheppard klang müde. "Ich gehe zu Weir. Sage ihr, es hat keinen Sinn. Nächstes Jahr soll uns das SGC keinen Baum mehr schicken, die sind nicht... das wird irgendwie nichts."<br>Und sie alle dachten an letztes Jahr, wo McKay es unbedingt ausprobieren wollte, die Lichterkette vom ZPM versorgen zu lassen. Ein falsches Delta in der Rechnung auf dem Whiteboard, und der Baum war schneller Russ, als Elizabeth herunter kommen konnte, um ihn zu bewundern.  
>"Bäume sind nichts für Atlantis." erklärte Ford, und ging auf die Treppe zu.<br>Die anderen folgten ihm.  
>"Genau. Hier kommt sowieso keine friedliche Stimmung auf. Kommt Gruppe, wir informieren uns mal, was das eben mit den Wraith bedeuten sollte. Die feiern offenbar kein Weihnachten." Die Marines gingen auf Dr. Weirs Büro zu.<br>"Und mit dem Meer, das friert sowieso nicht zu. Und Schnee fällt hier auch nicht zu Weihnachten." fügte Ford an. Jetzt klangen sie wieder ganz normal. "Hey, wie wär's, eine Runde Videoabend, am vierundzwanzigsten, ohne groß Geschenke, nur wir?"  
>"Klingt gut." erwiderte Sheppard. "Vielleicht könnten wir den in der Messe abhalten, dann können mehr zuschauen." Seine Stimme verlor sich, als sie den Kontrollraum verließen und den Gang entlang schlenderten, Richtung Quartiere.<br>Zurück blieb ein fast unbesetzter Kontrollraum, ein leerer Gateraum... leer? Nicht ganz. Als der Ereignishorizont hervorbrach, reichte er nicht an die Spitze des Baumes. Der abgesäbelte oberste Ast lag unbeachtet im Raum, zu tief, als dass die nächste Gatedurchquerung ihn vernichtet hätte.  
>Irgendwer kickte ihn später zur Seite, und noch später, einen Tag vor Weihnachten, oder vielleicht an Weihnachten, das nahm man auf Atlantis nicht so genau, fand Elizabeth den grünen Zweig. Lächelnd griff sie danach. Die Gerüchteküche hatte längst verbreitet, was geschah. Sie legte ihn in ihr Büro, und stellte eine Kerze daneben.<br>"Fröhliche Weihnacht, Simon." flüsterte sie, während irgendwo entfernt Jubelrufe über ein Footballspiel laut wurden.

.

Ende

6.12.2011


End file.
